


You Bought A Star in the Sky Tonight

by stylesgryles



Series: Cosmic Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU: Cosmic, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Louis i Harry od zawsze jasno świecili. Może to dlatego, że kiedy jesteś gwiazdą, nie możesz robić nic poza tym”<br/>AU w którym Harry i Louis są gwiazdami, dosłownie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bought A Star in the Sky Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Bought A Star in the Sky Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565858) by [Turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles). 



> Coś innego. Nie wiem, ale jakoś mnie to urzekło.

Louis i Harry od zawsze jasno świecili. Może to dlatego, że kiedy jesteś gwiazdą, nie możesz robić nic poza tym.

Louis tkwił samotnie w ciemności już tysiące lat przed pojawieniem się Harry’ego. Harry jest najbliżej znajdującą się do niego gwiazdą. Kiedy zaczął rosnąć, a wodór zaczął się w nim gotować, Louis stawał się coraz bardziej podekscytowany, to było coś zupełnie nowego.

Harry mówi, że zawsze świeci tylko dla Louisa. To sprawia, że Louis czuje rzeczy, których gwiazdy nie powinny czuć.

[[MORE]]

Louis i Harry migoczą dla siebie od wieków. Louis pamięta kiedy Harry był od niego mniejszy, teraz go przerósł. Jego blask jest mocniejszy, to coś co podoba się Louisowi najbardziej. Kiedy przyznaje to Harry’emu, ten migocze jeszcze mocniej.

Czasami w kosmosie jest bardzo cicho. Nawet jeśli Harry jest oddalony tylko tysiące mil, to i tak czasami wydaje się być za daleko. Louis tak pragnie być blisko, chciałby płonąć razem z Harrym. Harry czuje to samo, małe rozbłyski słoneczne krążą wokół nich kiedy przyznaje to miękkim głosem. Ciemność permanentnej nocy, która panuje w kosmosie, idealnie kontrastuje z ich płonącymi ciałami. Louis obserwuje Harry’ego. Harry obserwuje Louisa.

Pewnego dnia dzieje się coś dziwnego. Od jakiejś dekady Louis nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. To bardzo martwiło Harry’ego. Louis wyczuwa coś nietypowego w atmosferze. Wzdycha smutno, przybliżając się do Harry’ego. –Cokolwiek się zdarzy, wiedz, że cię znajdę.

Harry kompletnie tego nie rozumie. Dlaczego niby Louis musi go znajdywać? Przecież od zawsze są obok siebie, w jednym miejscu. Harry nie potrafi świecić bez Louisa, po prostu nie potrafi. Louis cały czas dosłownie zawija się w siebie, stając się coraz mniejszym i mniejszym. Harry krzyczy łamiącym się głosem. –Nie, nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę!

-Przepraszam, znajdę cię. –Wyszeptuje Louis. Potem po prostu szybko błyska i znika, przecinając drogi galaktyki. Harry czuje jak wszystko w nim zaczyna się walić.

Louis odszedł, w miejscu, w którym zwykł być, panują nieskończone cisza i mrok.

Harry nie wie co robić bez Louisa. Od zawsze wiedział, że skoro Louis jest od niego starszy, to coś takiego może się zdarzyć, ale to wszystko wydawało się być takie odległe. Było tak nieprawdopodobną możliwością. Teraz Louisa nie ma.

Harry spędza następną dekadę, patrząc w pusty punkt, w którym kiedyś zawsze widział Louisa. Po kolejnych latach odwraca się, bo patrzenie na pustkę, w której powinna być jego miłość, zbyt boli. 

Mija wiek, potem dwa. Któregoś dnia Harry to czuje. Nie czuł się dziwnie, a może lepiej powiedzieć, że nie czuł się też normalnie od kiedy Louis go opuścił. Ale czuje, że coś w nim się zawija, tak jak było z Louisem, czuje to dziwne zwijanie się w siebie dopóki nie zamienia się w jedno, szybkie mrugnięcie.

Potem przecina niebo, poprzez cały wszechświat, ląduje tracąc swoje ciało. Trafia do ciała kobiety. Spędza tam dziewięć miesięcy, a kiedy się rodzi, jego ciało jest zupełnie inne. Ma te dwie dziwne kończyny, zwane rękoma, nogi i twarz. Serce, rozum i płuca, dzięki którym oddycha.

Dorasta. Kocha śpiewać. Czasami czuje jakby płonął. O kimś mu to przypomina, ale nie wie o kim.

Czasami spogląda na niebo, próbuje przywołać do siebie znajome uczucie, ale nie potrafi tego zrobić.

Decyduje się spróbować swoich sił w X-Factor. Czuje, że robi to co chciał robić od zawsze, jakby w końcu znalazł się we właściwym miejscu. Podczas przesłuchań i wywiadów czuje pieczenie z tyłu szyi, odwraca się, ale nikt za nim nie stoi. Przez resztę dnia jest niespokojny, jakby czekał na coś, co ma się wydarzyć.

Idzie do toalety, chce się uspokoić i wyciszyć. Czuje ciepło i wszystko wokół jest takie jasne. Spryskuje twarz wodą.

Podnosi głowę, a obok niego stoi chłopak, coś z tyłu głowy podpowiada mu, że ma na imię Louis. _Mój Louis_ , coś w nim czuje, że to określenie idealnie pasuje, nie wiedzieć czemu. –Hej. –Mówi Louis.

W tym momencie wie dlaczego te wszystkie rzeczy zdawały się być znajome, dlaczego te wszystkie określenia pasowały do jego Louisa _. To powód dla którego płonę._ Harry obejmuje Louisa, przyciągając go blisko siebie, bliżej niż kiedykolwiek marzył. –Znalazłeś mnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Zostaw KUDOS i komentarz <3


End file.
